


My Doll.

by T0ga



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abduction, Age Difference, Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Blood and Injury, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Domination, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fucking on Camera, Gun Kink, HEAVY Degradation, Humiliation, Knife Play, Masochism, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Power Play, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Verbal Humiliation, Will add more tags as I go, hero / villain, rick is a villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0ga/pseuds/T0ga
Summary: You’re on a team charged with the task of taking down the notorious villain Rick Sanchez. However, things don’t go as planned, and you play right into his palm.TW for rape / dub con / non con , blood and injury , choking, age difference, guns and knives, etc. this is mostly a smut fic.
Relationships: Evil Rick (Rick and Morty)/Original Female Character(s), Evil Rick (Rick and Morty)/Reader, Villain Rick/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. In which you get captured.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out ‘My Doll.’! This is actually my first public fic, so it’s a little exciting. I hope you enjoy it ;)

You had spent months training for this moment. You had plenty of tools in your belt that were supposed to help subdue him— why had they not? You knew why. He’s the  _ smartest man in the universe _ , it was foolish to think you’d even have a  _ chance _ at prevailing. But still, you had had plenty of hope. Hope which was shattered in mere seconds, by those cold, capable hands.   
  


Your name is well known in your small community, and vaguely recognized outside of it— After all, you were on the team of heroes tasked with the daunting job of capturing Rick Sanchez, the most threatening villain the world had seen. He takes what he wants when he wants it, and doesn’t care who gets killed. The only person he’s even been shown to have some sort of genuine emotion for is Morty Smith- his grandson and accomplice. He’s a vile man, the kind you wouldn’t even touch with a fifty foot pole— but you had an odd attraction to him. So much so that you kept a private social media account. Of course, the account was completely separated from your identity, ensuring your image’s safety when posting your filthy fantasies, most about him. But attracted or not, you were determined to take him down.

Your team had spent hours, days, months tracking leads to people and places. They interrogated many civilians, among them Jerry, Beth, and Summer Smith, former close family, but in recent years cut off. In the end, though, the secret to finding him was revealed through an anonymous tip. He engaged in sketchy hobbies, and because of that he was a powerfully rich man, with a few… expensive indulgences. So your team had you posing as a dealer. A mask and hat would hide your face. In the weeks leading up to the final operation, you went under various last minute trainings. And eventually, it was time to go.

You pull up a few streets over, and get out, moving down to a dark alleyway. You slide the mask up on your face, fiddling nervously with your fingers. In your ear, your teammate gives you one last rundown of what to say and do. And a few minutes later, you hear agitated footsteps. Your hand moves to your hair mindlessly, not realizing your hat had been forgotten in the truck.

For a solid few seconds, you can’t help but gape at him. He’s taller than expected, near towering over you. He has a thin frame, but looks strong. A dark, angry scar runs over his face, and you realize that you’re aroused, doing your best to hide it. He clears his throat.

“Well, bit— _ uurp— _ bitch? Are you just gonna—a-are you just planning to gawk at me forever? Hm?”

You clear your throat quickly, your teammate barking a response in your ear, “ah, no! Just spaced out is all. Here’s your, er, order.”

Though you try not to raise suspicion, he raises an eyebrow and leans down, tucking some loose hair behind your ear, “Order, huh? And what exactly  _ is  _ my o-order?”

You stutter. You hadn’t practiced this. Luckily your teammate gives another response, and you relay it to him. His hands keep traveling around your ear, rough and cool, feeling like death against your own skin, which is hot from embarrassment and arousal. You shudder, and are about to say something else, but two of his slim fingers yank the device from your ear.

“W-w-what the fuck—hell—what the fuck is this, cunt?!” He brings it up to his mouth, “who the f-fuck is listening?!”

Before you can respond, he drops the device and stomps on it, your eyes widening.

“Y-you know what, it doesn’t fucking matter. I’ll s-see-s— _ check _ for myself.” His hand roughly slides down to the back of your ear, taking the band of your mask and pulling it from your face. “Just as I fucking thought.”  _ Oh no.  _ You realize with dread that he recognizes you, “You think you-you’re a fucking hero, huh, bitch? You think you’re able t-to—you can do fuckin’ anything, hm?! Answer me!”

In response, you draw a gun from your belt, aiming and shooting at him. He doesn’t even try to dodge. The bullet hits a forcefield, clattering uselessly to the ground.

“S-so you’re stupid, too.” A calloused, cold hand grips your jaw, making you drool a little. “You think you can fuckin—fuckin catch me, huh? Go on. Try out another one of your useless fucking gadgets! None of them are go--w-will work.” At your hesitation, he slaps you in the face, earning a yelp, and a throb from deep inside your core. “Do it, you fucking cunt! What are you, s-slow?!”

You reach into your belt, pulling out a sort of net bomb. You throw it on the ground, and instead of hitting him as intended, it bounces back and fires onto you, trapping you and preventing you from moving even a little.

“Th-that’s what I fucking thought, dumbass. Now, I’m gonna punish you for your  _ idi—uurp—idiotic  _ behavior.”

His hands slide around your body. Not groping you for pleasure, but checking pockets for anything else, and your body for other microphones or cameras. Though to your dismay, it has the same effect on you regardless of his intent. He’s able to get a gag off your belt, and puts it in your mouth, preventing you from speaking even if he wanted, or could. This whole time, you’ve been too intimidated to utter more than a whine or yelp. As his hands move, he also finds your phone and wallet, taking them. 

Panic grips you as the light of your phone illuminates the alleyway, reminding you that your private accounts were still logged in. His fingers start to touch the lock screen, but your phone buzzes over and over, making him groan in frustration, “this can wait.”

A large hand grips your throat, choking you. “Y-you’re coming with me, slut.”


	2. In which you are punished.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it’s official. You’re held captive by Rick Sanchez, the most notorious villain the world has known. Smut begins in this chapter, where Rick decides he isn’t pleased with your behavior. There will most likely be more punishment type stuff, as you, dear reader, aren’t fully pleased with this arrangement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, punishment. One of my favorite things to write. I hope you like reading this as much as I loved writing it. Rick Sanchez is, for unknown reasons, a sexy son of a bitch.

__ _ “W-what?! No! I’m not going with you!”  _

… is what you try to say. Beg and plead all you want, every single word gets swallowed by the gag, only making you succeed in drooling all over yourself.

“Jesus. Y-you-you’re just fuckin’  _ pathetic _ , you know that?” He slaps your face again, taking obvious pleasure in your pained noises.

“Now come on, wh-whore. Let’s get going before your precious team finds us. Having to kill them is-w-would be a pain in the ass.”

His arms feel surprisingly strong as they loop around you, one under the bend of your knees and one on your back, bridal style. Something so romantic and pure now being used for the sake of convenience, the easiest way to carry you as he takes you to his fancy car,  _ kidnapping you _ . The thought sends a shiver down your spine, though not one entirely of fear. It’s a fantasy of yours, isn’t it? One of the many filthy thoughts that reside in the perverted, fucked-up side of your mind. Being kidnapped by an unfairly hot, powerful villain, made to be his living sex doll, just an object for him to play with when he pleases…

You snap out of that thought to the sound of a seatbelt being strapped in. Rick looks at you with a mocking grin, “h-hey there, sweetheart. Looks like you had a nice—nice nap. What’d you dream about?” 

His hand rubs your thigh, fingers briefly dipping between them, pressing the wet spot in the center of your crotch. This draws out a small whine, a rather desperate noise. He laughs and immediately pulls his hand back, applying a little hand sanitizer to it. This makes you whine more, wanting his touch again despite yourself.

“What—what’s wrong, bitch?” He says, taking one last look at you. “Not that I— _ ugh _ —care.” 

His hand moves back to the key in the ignition, twisting it as he starts the car. The speed at which he drives is almost cartoonish. Cops, of course, try to pull you over, but a gun pokes out from the window and gives each one of them a clean shot to the head.

The scenery starts getting even darker, light-up signs and paved streets giving way to a gravel road, and trees that almost seem to threaten you. The car pulls up into a rickety wood garage, and Rick gets out, walking over to your side of the car and opening the door, undoing your seatbelt and swinging you over his shoulder, carrying you inside the large wooden cabin. A younger boy is waiting for him, shutting and locking the door behind you.

“Wh-who’s this?” 

“O-ooh, you know. Some— _ eurgh _ — some bitch who thought she could capture me.” 

Morty chuckles at this, “Sh-should I clean her up? Or do you w-want to do that yourself?”

“I’ll do it. Go hang out w-with—with Jessica or something. I’ll call you back when I— _ urgh— _ need you.”

The boy gets a little excited at the order. It had been a while since he’d gotten a chance to really visit his girlfriend, so of course he’d jump at the offer. He goes to exit, “Can I t-take the—the car?”

“Mm? Y-yeah, sure. Go for it.” The old man says, tossing the keys to Morty, who catches them with an almost unreal grace. Rick carries you up a set of stairs to a bathroom. You watch as he puts on a set of latex gloves, carefully taking the net off and the gag out. Immediately, you stand up, going to attack him. However, he blocks you, delivering a rough punch to your stomach, making you throw up a little.

“Ah!” You yelp out, trying to regain your bearings. As soon as you do, he punches you again, this time in the jaw. There’s a sickening crack as your jaw breaks, making you scream immediately, almost biting through your tongue. 

“C-calm the— calm the fuck down, you stupid fucking—fucking mutt!!” He yells, gripping your broken jaw. He pulls a small medicine tablet from a bottle on the bathroom counter, forcing it between your lips. “Swallow.”

You do as told, and immediately the pain subsides, your bone mending in a matter of seconds. “D-don’t fucking test me again, bitch. That’s an order. Disobey and I’ll kill you, g-got that? You should be grateful I’m even wast-w-wasting my time on such a filthy fucking whore.”

“I-I’m not a—!!” You try to say, but he puts a hand around your throat, immediately cutting off your air, making you choke on your words.

“What was that, mutt? I could see—h-hear the way you whined when I touched— _ barely _ touched you. I saw the way you looked, thinking about what I was doing. You fucking—you  _ like _ this, don’t you? And you’re still denying you’re a whore? That you want this? You’re even stupider than I thought.”

His harsh words made you whimper, your cheeks burning with shame. Still though, he wasn’t wrong. 

“That’s what I fucking thought, cunt.” His hand loosens on your throat, allowing you the sweet relief of air. 

“Now then, mutt. Strip for m—for your master.”

You whine, but obey. Your fingers fumble as you unbutton your jacket, pulling off the t-shirt underneath. Your hands go to unhook your bra, and your cheeks flush redder when you hear Rick letting out a pleased whistle.

“Jeez. W-with an outfit like that, I wouldn’t have guessed, but god. Your tits aren’t half—half bad, bitch. I’ll enjoy playing with these.” One of his hands reaches out and roughly grabs a breast, making you whimper from his cold touch. Your nipple hardens against his palm, and he grins, gripping it between two gloved fingers. Before you can moan, though, he pulls his hand away, “Pleasure is a privilege that I reserve for dogs who obey. Keep that in—in mind.”

You try to ignore how this makes your core pulse, biting your tongue to avoid talking back as you keep stripping. You undo your jeans, pulling them down and stepping out, then finally go to your underwear. You’re hesitant to take them off— they’re your last layer of protection between you and him. 

“Well? Don’t keep me waiting.” He says, glaring at you.

You whine and pull them down, clenching your legs together as you feel how sticky they are.

“Now then, bitch,” he says, gripping your hair and dragging you into the bathtub, forcing you on your hands and knees. The freshly started water sends shivers over your entire body, teeth chattering from the cold. However, he doesn’t allow you to move, making you sit there and squirm until it warms up. He rolls his sleeves up, and squirts some soap onto a loofah, starting to rub it over your body. His touches are more careful than you would expect, washing each area with a sort of affection. Now done applying the soap, he sprays you down with the shower head, making you bite your lip to hold back a moan as the water hits your sensitive clit. Wave after wave of hot water sprays against your throbbing cunt, and he even reaches in the tub, rubbing his gloved fingers around, and dipping them inside your tight hole briefly. 

Soon you feel your legs shaking, panted moans spilling out of your lips. However, just as quick as he started, he stops, and puts the showerhead back in its holder, wiping his gloved hands on a towel.

“Out.” He commands, pointing to the towel he had placed just outside the tub. When you stare at him in confusion, he repeats the command, snapping his fingers. 

“L—look. I know you’re slow. We can work with that. Just… fucking obey, will you? Je- _ eee _ -sus. It’s not that fucking hard.”

“A-ah, okay,” you say, a little shyly as you exit the tub. He smirks, muttering a soft ‘good girl’ under his breath. You stop slightly when you hear it, the praise sending a tingle through your core. A towel is wrapped around you and rubbed against your skin, sapping all the water from your skin.

“You—you know, you look good like that.”

You blush. “L—like what?”

“Groveling beneath me. I think, after I play with and train you a— _ eurgh _ — little, you’ll be a fine pet. For now though, you’re just another dumb mutt I have to deal with.”

This thought isn’t entirely unappealing, but you wouldn’t tell him that. When you’re dry, his hands are under your armpits, scooping you up and taking you out into a bedroom—his bedroom, by the looks of it. It’s plainer than you would guess, but the amount of…  _ toys _ strewn about is what really gives it away.

“S-see something you like, mutt?”

You quickly shake your head.

“Come on, now. Don’t lie to me, bitch.”

Blushing, you confess that you do.

He smirks. “Yeah? What is it? I’ll let you pick your punishment.”

“I-it’s, hn…” you hesitate, going over and picking up an odd dildo-looking thing. You see his smile widen as he takes it from you. “Hm, yeah? This thing is my—o-one of my favorites, too. There’s something else I’m gonna g— _ eeurgh _ —ive you, though.” 

He exits the room, and returns with a vial of something. “Look at me. This is what I was supposed to get from you, when you tried to dupe me with—with that fake dealer shit. It’s a special kind of aphrodisiac. Why don’t you be a good bitch, and drink it?”

Though he asks you, his voice is more of a command than anything. Before you can say anything, the vial is placed to your lips, and tipped forward, spilling out an almost sickly sweet liquid. Its potent taste makes you grimace, trying to spit it out. 

“No. Swallow it. Unless that’s too hard?” His hands grasp your face again, holding your mouth closed until you can’t take it anymore and swallow, just to get the taste out of your mouth.

Within moments, it starts to take effect. Your breathing starts to get heavier, your cunt getting warm and then burning, almost feeling like you need stimulation, or else you’ll go crazy. Without even thinking, you start to rut against the floor, humiliated at the state you’ve been reduced to.

“Yeah, bitch. It’s working perfectly. Spread your filthy legs for me, hm?” He orders. You do as he says, leaning back and opening your legs, revealing your dripping hole. He kneels down in front of you, taking off his gloves, and then putting a fresh set on. 

“You’re too—too dirty to touch with bare hands, doll,” he explains. “I don’t intend on—plan to get whatever whore disease you’re carrying. I’ll have you tested, but until then, I can’t be sure.” He speaks to you like a child, gently caressing your cheek with faux sympathy, dipping one finger on the other hand between your lips. You moan out, begging him to continue, but he pulls away. The dildo is suddenly in his hands, and he places it at your lips, then stops again.

“You know, mutt,” he muses, “I’m not sure this is a suitable punishment. I mean, you’d probably— _ urgh _ —probably enjoy it, what with how much of a fucking slut you are. I’m sure as hell not gonna take that with my cock, either. I bet you’ve been fucked loose by thousands, hm? So here’s what I’m gonna do. You’re gonna hu—hump—fuck yourself with my boot. Sound fair?”

You nod, grateful for the chance to fuck yourself at all, crawling over to his feet. 

“There’s one last thing, though. I’m gonna look through that vile account of yours. I mean, you had some reeeal nasty notifications. So what’s your phone password?”

You give him your password, and he unlocks your phone, opening up your account. “Holy shit, mutt. This is even worse than I thought. You’re a real—a-a certified fucking perv. Start fucking yourself for me, hm?”

You start humping his boot, the textured material rubbing your clit in an almost orgasmic way. As you move faster, chasing your high, you don’t even realize he’s taking pictures and recordings of your pathetic movements, capturing each desperate whine and moan.

“Look at you,” he muses, “yesterday you could at least tell yourself you were a h-hero. Now you’re getting off on the villain you love so much’s boot. Who the hell likes this shit, hm? Everyone wants to be on top. But you? Y—you’re getting violated—and enjoying it. Fucking mutt.” The toe of his boot digs up into your cunt, making you whimper. 

You notice him go quiet for a moment or two, and then he shows you the phone screen. He had posted a video of you riding his boot. In your state, though, you don't even think about the consequences, just focused on pleasing yourself. 

“How can you even call yourself a human? Jesus. You’re disgusting.” 

He shows you it, making you keep grinding as you watch, just looking at you with an evil smile. Pressure starts building in your core, getting harder to bear as you ride faster and faster. Rick sees this, and watches as you get close, suddenly kicking you off before you can cum.

“A-aah! Hey!” You whine, desperately trying to move back onto his boot.

“‘Hey’ what? Remember what I sai—t-told you, mutt? Only good dogs get pleasure.” He says, staring at you in disdain and pushing you back with the toe of his boot.

“B—but! Y-you gave me that drug, a-and…!”

“And what? That was part of your punishment. How fucking stupid are you? Oh well. It’s still only day one, after all. Put your ass up, I’m gonna use it now. It should at least be tighter than your slutty cunt.”

“But I’ve never used that hole before!! You c-can’t just…!”

He sighs. “I know I can’t just enter your ass. That’s why we’re doing prep, dipshit. Ever gotten an enema?”

“N-no..” you say, a little nervous.

“Well, you’re gonna fucking get—get one now.” 

  
  
  


_________

Around an hour later, you’re prostrated on the floor of the bathroom, whining and begging to be able to relieve yourself.

“R—Rick! Please, I need to—! Please!” You cry out, pulling at his pants leg.

“It’s not fucking  _ Rick _ , it’s  _ Master _ . And what do you need to do, mutt? Use your wo—your words.” He picks your chin up with his foot, looking down at you.

“M..Master! Master, I need to use the bathroom! Please let me use the bathroom, Master!”

He sighs and yields, sensing your urgency and not wanting you to make a mess of his floor, “Alright, slut. But make it quick.”

“Yes master!”

________

By the time you’re ready, the drug is wearing off, letting you come to your senses and look for an escape. However, Rick isn’t willing to let you go just yet. 

He delivers you another dose, though you fight a little more this time, making him use an injection instead. Once it takes effect again, he has you on your hands and knees, and is sitting beside you. He changes his gloves again, and swipes two fingers over your wet hole, using your own juices for lube as two of his long fingers push into your ass. 

“Hhaaah! Master,” you whine at the intrusion, grabbing at the lush carpeting and pushing your ass back. He starts to fuck your ass with his fingers, moving slow as he stirs up your insides with long, cruel digits. After minutes of him spreading you with his fingers, providing a bit of pain accompanied by unbearable pleasure, he pulls them out. 

“Alright, bitch.” He undoes his belt and pants, pulling them off. You look back and watch in awe as he gets his boxers off, tossing them to the side. His cock is long and thick, not too much so, but still quite impressive. Just the sight of it makes your cunt throb and drool, biting your lip and whining. He slips a condom on, and collects more of your juice.

“Ready, cunt? I’m gonna broadcast this for your disgusting followers to see.” He slathers your slick on his cock, “I bet you’ll fuckin like—fuckin love that, mutt. Everyone seeing just how much of a whore you are, huh? You’ll be fuckin’ ruined as a hero. You’ll just have to stay here for—forever, cause I’m the only one who could make use of a stupid sow like you. So be fucking grateful.”

He sets your phone up, at first keeping your head down, teasing your rim with his cock. Even through the condom, you can feel how hot it is, which is surprising considering how cold his hands are. 

“Say—s—say hi to everyone, whore,” he orders you as he thrusts all the way inside, yanking your head back. You let out a sound you’ve never heard yourself make before— a long, screaming moan, ripped from deep inside you as you cum, just from him entering you. Instead of a reprimand, he just laughs.

“Good girl,” he says. “You just started training, and al—already you can cum just from getting your ass fucked. Though I suppose the drug has something to do with that—gah!” He suddenly picks you up, holding your hips as he repeatedly slams you down on his cock, growling obscenities into your ear. Your tits bounce violently as he splits you open, and he leans down, biting your neck. The bite is soft at first, his teeth slowly adding pressure and digging into your skin, finally breaking it only when you’re whimpering and begging. The blood is licked away as it pools, his pink tongue dancing around the soft flesh of your neck.

Rick pushes two fingers into your mouth, making you suck and drool around them, feeling the latex rub against your teeth and tongue. The feeling of his cock inside you erases almost everything else in your mind. His hand snakes around your throat, squeezing hard and making you shiver and tense up. Scream after scream is uttered as you cum over and over, your pussy getting raw and sensitive, even though you’re not even being touched there. The more you cum, the harder he chokes you, overstimulating you and making you sob and beg. At some point you pass out, and only wake up when you feel him bending you over and pounding your ass again, abusing your skin with his rough hands and nails.

After what seems like forever, you feel him spasm and cum, filling up the condom and panting. He pulls out and takes the condom off, disappearing from the room and coming back with a dog bowl. 

“Here’s your food, mutt,” he tells you as his cum is squeezed from the condom into it, placing the bowl on the floor, “you can’t eat yet, though. First you’re gonna put that mouth to use and clean me off.” 

Even though you don’t particularly want to, you can’t help yourself from crawling forward and taking his cock in your mouth. He hadn’t put another condom on, so you feel his full heat, taking in the strong scent. Your tongue slides out of your mouth, licking the underside of his shaft as you take him into your throat, gagging and tightening around him.

“Ooh, yeah. Just—just like that, pig.”

You keep taking his cock in your throat, moaning at the salty taste of his cum and pre-cum, which is dripping out of his tip. One of his hands grips your hair, pulling you down all the way, forcing you to choke on his length. It feels like you can’t stop yourself as you start to hump his foot again, but he quickly moves and yanks your head back, “No. You’ve cum enough al-already, haven’t you, sow? I won’t allow you to beco—get spoiled.”

A whine of complaint spills from your lips, but he just pulls your hair harder and repeats his firm ‘no’, leaving you no room for anything but obedience.

You continue to move your lips and tongue around his cock, making him cum in a matter of minutes. He pulls out before he does, though, spraying the rest of it into the dog bowl.

“Dinner time,” he says gruffly, nudging the bowl towards you with his foot.


	3. In which you explore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick puts you to a test of obedience, and you fail (no surprise there), getting punished twice in the same day. Then, he assigns you to hang out with Morty for a little, and to your surprise, he’s not completely detestable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuh, more punishment already— though I kept this one kinda short. Also, what’s this?! A friendship between Morty and Reader-Chan?! This is something I’d like to expand on.

_ “Good girl,”  _ he coos, watching as you lick his semen from the bowl. “Now. Are you tired, mutt?”

“Y-yes— _ master.  _ Yes master,” you say, catching yourself in time.

“Good, pup. ‘Cause y-you’re gonna go to— take a nap, now. Because it’s your first day, I’ll let you sleep in my bed. But don’t you  _ dare  _ try to run away a-a-again. And stay in the damn room— I won’t have you wandering. Got that?”

“Yes, master,” you say. You  _ are  _ pretty sleepy, now that you think about it. Though you wouldn’t know, the reason for this is that Rick mixed a sleeping drug into your bowl. He picks you up and puts you in his bed, pulling the covers over your body almost lovingly.

“Well, see you later, bitch.”

—-

An unknown amount of time later, you wake up. Rick still seems to be out, so you get up hesitantly, glancing around the room. You’re still naked, but the room is surprisingly warm, so it’s not much of an issue. With both drugs fully worn off, you can think and move clearly, but you don’t go to escape. Whether it’s because of his threats, or… something else, you can’t say for sure. But you decide you want to know your way around, just in case— even though he told you not to, you decide that it can’t hurt

Tentatively, you take a lap around the room, making sure you can still walk before you exit. Directly across the upstairs hall is another door, that from the message on the door you can assume is Morty’s. He’s still out as well, but you decide not to go in just in case, so instead you walk the other way, heading down the stairs. The first floor is much larger than the second, with at least another few rooms. You check again that nobody’s home, listening for any sounds. When it’s all clear, you walk further into the living room. You weren’t paying much attention earlier, but the room is grand, decorated with what you assumed were stolen paintings and goods. You still have the same guess of how they were attained, only now you’re confused of the sources. Some of them you can’t recognize as anything from your world, and even though you’ve only heard tales of space and dimension travel, you’re fascinated with the possibility that they could be from different earths, or even complete other planets. The more you think about it, though, the less you’re surprised that Rick may have the power to do that.

After a while, you realize how long you’ve spent staring just at the one room, and decide to hurry up and move on. You check out the room next to this one, and see that it’s the kitchen. This room is much less special than the last, so you don’t stay in long, moving past it. The next room is shut tightly, and you get the sense that you’re not supposed to go in, but do anyway, having to use a lot of your strength to heave the door open. It slams shut behind you, making you jump at the noise.

You bring your eyes off the door and to the actual room, gasping immediately at what you see inside. It’s full of different gadgets— guns, robots, anything you could imagine. Even the place itself is futuristic and high-tech, and you step deeper inside, immediately caught off guard by a blaring alarm. Robotic cuffs suddenly lift you up and restrain your wrists and ankles, and a strong, thick rope coils around parts of your body, making you whimper.

“H—hey! Let me go!” You say. The alarm only keeps screaming, and nothing changes, suspending you right there in midair. You can’t help but think you’re going to die there, when suddenly, the door swings open.

“Oh, for f-fuck’s sake, mutt!” 

To your surprise, Rick’s voice is a comfort, even though he’s chewing you out— again. 

“Y—you fucking idiot! I leave for one hour, and already I’m going to have to punish you again, dumbass.”

You’re about to respond, but he keeps going, “Granted, th-that was a test. And you know what, bitch? You fucking—you fucking failed. You couldn’t stay there for just a little? Or even stay out of the room that reads, oh, I don’t know— _ STAY OUT?  _ Pathetic, th-that’s what that is.”

“I-I’m sorry, I just got curious!”

“And you just couldn’t wait to act on that curiosity, mutt? I was going to sh-show you around anyway. No use having a dog that gets lost in your house. But that’s gonna have to wait now.” He takes his lab coat and shirt off, dropping them on the floor, then goes over to the main desk, puts on gloves, and picks up a thick, bumpy item.

“See this? It’s a type of—o-of alien gun, hm? If it’s touched by someone that’s not its owner, it causes—can cause some… different sensations, all chosen by the owner. I inserted some of that drug in it, the aphrodisiac, and I’m gonna get it directly in that needy cunt of yours.” He pulls out a bottle of what looks like lube, holding the gun by its trigger and squirting some of the lube on it.

“W-wait! I’m sorry! You—you d-don’t have to do that, I’ve learned my lesson already!”

“Oh, but something tells me you haven’t.” He approaches you, forcing your thighs apart and rubbing the muzzle of the gun against your hole. Immediately you start to heat up, the drug soaking into your skin and going right to your brain. Grinning, he taunts, “Yeah. That’s what I thought. Now, what do you want me to do, hm?”

“F—fuck me! With that space—space dildo-gun! Fuck my cunt with your space gun, please master!” You beg, and he obliges, shoving the cold gun as deep into you as he can.

“Nghooooh! Fuck!” You moan, the aphrodisiac soaking into your whole pussy, making you wetter and more aroused than you’d probably ever been. If it weren’t for the restraints, you would’ve rubbed your throbbing clit. Hell, even without that, the knobs and bumps on the gun rubbed at your walls in a way you’d never been stimulated before, having you thrusting your hips forward desperately, almost cumming already.

“Y—you know, pup,” he says, ramming the gun into your cervix and bringing his other hand to your throat, “it really seems like you  _ like  _ being punished. Is that it, hm? You’re acting out just to get me to put you in you _ uuur  _ place?”

“Aahhhnh, no! That’s not it!” You whine, gasping slightly as his fingers squeeze your neck.

“Oh? Then why are you so disobedient? Is it just c-cause you’re fuckin’ stupid? And you need me to teach—sh-show you the rules in a way that’ll actually stick in that fucking useless brain of yours? Hm?”

His grip only gets tighter as he speaks, fucking you faster and harder, making you feel like you’re gonna come undone completely.

“Y—yessss!! Yes master!! Oh—oh fuck, master! I’m gonna cum!!” You moan, getting lightheaded. You move your hips faster, getting ready to bear your orgasm, but Rick only slows down, giving a harsh slap to your cunt.

“So that’s it, huh? For being such a fu _ uuuck _ ing idiot, you don’t get to cum. Maybe that’ll teach you something. And, bitch, look at me.” He grabs your chin, making you look him in the eye. “If you want to be punished, all you have to do is beg. I quickly tire of mutts who don’t obey. Now, come on. I’m gonna show you around a little.”

He works quickly to untie you, and then gets something else from his desk. As he gets closer, you see that it’s a collar and leash, the former engraved with your name. The collar is clasped around your neck, and the leash attached to it.

“How about that, puppy? It looks good on you.”

He wraps the leash around his hand, keeping you close to him.

“Now, as promised. The beginning of our tour. Th-this is the—my garage. You will not touch anything inside here unless I say so, got it?” 

“Y-yes master,” you say with a nod.

“Good bitch.” He replies, taking you back into the kitchen.

“This is, obviously, the kitchen. You’ll most likely end up consuming more cum than food, but don’t assume I’ve forgotten about your nutrition. You may be just a—a fucking toy, but I take good care of my toys. If you have any oth—any s-special requests, you can ask. But I reserve the right to say no.” He tugs you along into the next room, “This here is the living room. According to my cameras, you spent a lot of time in here. What’s s _ oooo _ o special about it? Come on. I want to know.”

“Th-the paintings, master. They just… struck me as odd, and I wanted to study them.”

“Oh, really?” His tone is softer than expected. “If you love them so much… I guess I can take you to an alien art museum, or s-something.”

“Really?” You ask, surprisingly excited at that offer.

“Yes,” he says, the hint of tenderness disappearing fast. “But only if you can learn to obey. Think of it as a reward of sorts.”

You nod, “Yes master.”

“Yeah. Anytime, mutt. I think that’s all for our little tour— _ for now.  _ I’ll show you more later, but watching you gets tiring, so it’s my turn to take a nap. I’ll have Morty play a game with you, o—or something. Try not to kill the little shit.”

With that, Rick goes back up to his bedroom, and shuts the door. Soon enough, Morty does come back as well. You don’t notice at first, however, because you’re back to staring at the paintings. He doesn’t mind, finding it rather entertaining to watch your thoughts through your facial expressions. 

Though the boy isn’t completely evil (like a certain one of his family members), he’s definitely not a saint. Still though, he tries his best, and has a surprisingly good heart. You wouldn’t know any of this yet, of course.

After a while of watching you, he comes up behind you, “Hey. Wh-wh-what’s your name?”

A little jolted by being brought out of your thoughts, you tell him your name, and he nods. 

“Th-that’s a nice name, I guess. Grandpa t-t-told me to watch you while he’s asleep. Told me to try not to kill you.”

You can’t help but laugh a little, “Really? He told  _ me  _ not to kill  _ you _ .”

“Well, you know he’s old a-and senile. Maybe his memory’s fried.”

Your eyes widen a little, “Won’t he get mad about you saying that?”

“Yeah, but what’s h-h-he gonna d-do? I’m not fourteen anymore. He can’t boss me around like he u-used to.”

“Mm, I guess. Still though, he’s pretty…  _ intimidating. _ ”

Morty laughs. “That’s one way of putting it. He’s g—got plenty of bark and bite, but I’m sure he’ll warm up to you. He always does. Any time he captures a girl— h-he promises to break them, make them his slave— b-but he always feels guilty and lets them go. It’s odd. He’s n-not really the guilty type.”

“Oh, really? That  _ is  _ odd.” You can’t help but hope that that statement will be accurate for you, too— though, even if he let you go, you aren’t sure if you’d leave willingly.

“Y—yeah. Anyway, w-wanna play a game?”

“Ah, sure! Wh-what game are you thinking?”

He takes a second to think, “I’m not sure. Maybe  _ Sorry?” _

__ “Sounds fun!”

—

For a while, as the two of you play, you forget all about the circumstances, just playing. Morty is, admittedly, kicking your ass. It had been so long since you last played, and it didn’t help that he was some sort of  _ Sorry  _ mastermind. The game eventually ends in your cripplingly predictable defeat, though of course you go for another round. This time you put up more of a fight, which in the end turns out useless— it ends the same.

“Shit! Come on!” You say in playful frustration, slapping your forehead.

“ _ Haha! _ Hell yeah!” He exclaims at the same time, grinning wildly at you. Then he looks down at his wrist, checking the time. “Well,” he says your name gently, “I guess we should probably clean up now. Rick is gonna wake up soon.”

“Ah— okay! Will we be able to play again sometime? I wanna crush you.”

“Well, I’m sure I can ask Rick. If not, you’ll probably just be randomly assigned to my care again in the future. I-is that okay?”

“Yeah, I guess. I’ll be looking forward to it,” you reply as you put the pieces back in the box, placing the box on the shelf carefully.

“Me too.”


End file.
